All Is Fair In Game Play
by LoseYourselfInMusic
Summary: Girls v.s Guys game night. James/OC Carlos/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Set Up

**Ok so the title sucks just wanted to get that out there. **

**Its my first chapter story and im not happy with it but...wat ever.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the hotness that is Big Time Rush if i did...you would never see them ;)**

**Based on the Adventures of Kassie and Paola.(not a book or tv show guys dont go looking for it)**

* * *

Game day.

One of Carlos Garcia's favorite days of the month.

The day he and his friends, Kendall, James, and Logan, sit inside their apartment at the Palm Woods and play games of various categories. Last month they had played Family Guy Scene It and Carlos had kicked ass, but that was because it was the only show he would watch as a kid.

But this month was going to be different. This time it wasn't just him and the guys. This time they were all bringing dates. Kendall invited Jo, Logan invited Camille, and James invited his girlfriend Isabel, but Carlos had a problem. He didn't have a date and not because there wasn't anyone to ask, but because there wasn't anyone he wanted to ask. So James, being the genius that he is, came up with a solution.

"I'll hook you up with one of my X's." he suggested with a smile.

"Ha! Like who, Victoria? No thanks I'll pass." Carlos said rolling his eyes remembering how horrible that girl was. Always coming on to the rest of the guys, then when they would try to tell James she would freak out and go to her place. James would follow her home and she would make him forget everything we said by giving him sex.

"Umm" James thought for a minute, reaching up to scratch his head, "Well, Isabel has a little sister."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, she moved here last month. She's a really talented writer. Her name is Vanessa."

His breath caught. He wasn't sure what was happening but as soon as he heard her name his heart started pounding in his chest and his stomach flip.

"Isabel and Vanessa are extremely close so I'm sure Belle wouldn't have a problem asking her. Just…." James paused and sighed. "Don't fuck this up Carlos I really like her and if you mess up with her sister she's going to leave." He warned with the most serious expression on his face.

"Uh-huh." He muttered not really paying attention anymore. He was still trying to figure out why his heart was practically jumping out his chest and begging him to tell James to invite her.

"Carlos? Carlos!" James yelled, concerned that something was happening because his friend had randomly broken into a sweat. "You okay man?"

Carlos looked up at James' worried expression. "Yeah," He said shaking his head to clear it and putting on a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Umm what were you saying?"

He laughed, "Vanessa," Carlos' heart thudded again, "Should I invite her?"

Carlos swallowed and nodded furiously, "Yes!" James raised an eyebrow. "I mean, if you want too." He said trying to laugh it off.

James laughed again, "Alright then I'll go tell Belle to give her a call."

"Yeah, you go do that." He said to no one since James had already walked away. "Something tells me this is going to be an interesting night." He thought to himself before he tapped his helmet twice and ran straight into the Palm Woods pool.

* * *

**_*I don't wanna waste another moment… I don't wanna pay for things unspoken… I just wanna race with arms wide open. Take a shot in the dark…. to be where you are.*_**

She groaned and rolled over in bed, her hand coming up and slamming against her bedside table, trying to silence her Big Time Rush ringtone. "Ow," she moaned at the painful collision with the lamp stand. She continued searching for her phone knocking over her alarm clock, book, and glass of water in the process. Checking the caller I.D she took in a deep breath. Preparing herself to yell at her sister. "Isa? May I ask why your calling me this early?"

"Vanessa. Its ten o'clock." Isabella spit at her sister with annoyance thick in her voice.

"EXACTLY!" She finally screamed through the phone completely pissed that her sister ignored her number one rule. Don't call before twelve.

"Calm down, I have a good reason for calling. Guess who's got a date with Carlos from Big Time Rush?" She squealed in happiness. There was a pause on the phone and she wondered if her sister had fallen back asleep. "Umm… V- Vanessa? Vanessa if you fell asleep!" She started to shout into the receiver.

"No! No, I'm here." She managed to get out. She was in shock. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her own sister was doing this to her. Isabel knew how much she liked Carlos but did that stop her from going straight for him? Apparently not. "I…. I thought you were going out with James?" Was she serious? Had her sister seriously hooked up with the only celebrity Vanessa had come to really like? Hadn't they established when Isabelle accepted James' first date proposal that Carlos was hers?

Of course… that had been a joke at the time… Not for Vanessa though.

"Hello?" She snapped back to reality, realizing that her sister had spoken. "I said yes! Hello?"

"What? You're still dating James?" Vanessa blurted out, sinking back down into her pillow, disgusted that her sister would do this.

"Of course I am! Now are you gonna guess or am I gonna have to tell you?" She whined impatiently.

"Are you kidding me?" Vanessa scoffed, slamming her hand down onto the bedside table again, wincing at the pain. "You're gonna rub it in my face now? I think I had enough when I found out James had a thing for you!" She knew that she might have been overreacting a bit, but honestly?

"V… what the hell are you talking about?" Isabel tried not to laugh at her little sister. "I think calling you this 'early' _was_ a bad idea... I'll call you in a bit. Just… get some sleep before you murder someone."

"No, wait!" she sighed before the line went dead. "You already woke me up and I won't be able to go back to sleep anyway so just…" she motioned with her hands for her sister to continue, forgetting for a minute that she couldn't literally see her unless she had some sort of stalker dude at the window.

Groaning, she got up and checked her window. Nope, no one there.

"Well, _anyway_…" Isabel giggled. "I was _trying_ to tell you that James and the guys are having Game Night and…"

"You guys have 'game night'?" she interrupted, laughing as she trudged over to the kitchen, grabbing a pudding cup from the fridge.

"Uh… yeah… Now can I _please_ keep talking?" Isabel continued growing more and more irritated by the minute.

Vanessa smirked and shrugged. "I don't know... can you?" She could practically hear her sister roll her eyes.

"Oh my god, V! Shut up and listen! The guys are having Game Night and they're all bringing dates. Kendall's bringing Jo, Logan's bringing Camille, I'm going with James, and Carlos….wants to take you." She paused bracing herself for the shriek she was sure to come from the other side of the line but all she heard was a loud thud and the sound of a spoon hitting the floor."That's what I thought."Isa laughed before she heard her sister wake up and frantically search for the phone.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked hyperventilating now.

"You heard me! So put down the chocolate pudding and start getting ready I'll be there In an hour!" She instructed through the phone and hung up. All Vanessa could do was stare at the phone in happiness. She was speechless. Her inner happy dance was interrupted when her phone suddenly vibrated.

_Stop staring at the phone and GET READY! _

_-Isa_

"Something tells me this is going to be an interesting night."She thought to herself as she ran straight into her closet to start picking out the outfit she would wear on the most amazing night of her life.

* * *

**Bad right? i know. but you read it. so just use another minute of your life and review. Please. ill be one happy HSPQH! (dont ask)**

**Kendall:Do it!**

**Logan:Seriously.**

**Carlos:If you don't she'll never shut up.**

**Me: -_- Thanks guys**

**James:If you do it Bandana Man will visit you tonight!**

**Me: James you cant bribe the people...Can you?**

**All:(nodd furiously)**

**Me:Ok then. REVIEW!**


	2. AN

**A/N**

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with my summer reading and my quince cruise and now my family is coming to visit and I have like 500,000 people in my family.**

**Anyway this was gonna be a story that I had already planned out but I decided to have some fun. So after my next chapter you guys start sending in what games you think they should play ;) lol**

**I'll write about the games that come up the most.**

**When I finish the next chapter (which wont be for a while because im writing a story that I got as a request) you guys comment what you want to happen.**

**Ok well that's it gotta get back to writing that other story so I can get to this one.**

**Much love, Kassie 3 **


End file.
